Antithese
by Dancelune
Summary: update chap 2! :o) Mayu rencontre Kyoshiro et Yuya... Réactions en chaine ! :)
1. antithese prologue

Auteur : Dancelune

Email : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Kyo appartient au mangaka Akimine Kamijyo… L'a bien de la chance.

Genre : épique, romantique… je sais pas trop encore.

Remarque 1 : je n'ai lu que le premier tome de Samurai Deeper Kyo pour l'instant, donc vous étonnez pas si vous trouvez cet écris bizarre, hein ! J'essaierai de le rendre plus « réaliste » et de mieux coller au personnage dès que je le connaîtrais mieux.

Remarque 2 : je suis étonnée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de section « Samurai Deeper Kyo » sur FF.net… Cette série n'inspire aucun auteur ???

Remarque 3 : je m'excuse par avance pour la piètre qualité de ce récit qui laisse à désirer ^^

Remarque 4 : ceci est juste une introduction, un texte qui me permettra de lancer la fanfic ^___^

Bon… ben c'est parti ! :o)

**Antithèse**

**Introduction**

_Kyo…_

_Kyo aux yeux de démons…_

_Le samouraï légendaire, celui qui assassine toute personne ayant croisé sa route, ayant vu ses yeux rouges…_

_Kyo, démon sanguinaire, abrité dans le corps d'un jeune homme au cœur pur et innocent…_

_Kyo, ennemi millénaire…_

_Ton temps est révolu. Il est temps pour moi de te tuer._

~~~***~~~

Mayu sentait quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Mais, encore plongé dans la semi-torpeur de sa sieste, il n'eut pas le courage de bouger le bras pour faire partir l'importun. Ce dernier se montrant de plus en plus entreprenant, c'est en maugréant que le jeune moine ouvrit à moitié les yeux et chassa d'une main paresseuse l'abeille qui lui faisait du charme.

Il sourit. L'endroit était vraiment magnifique. Une petite colline qui avait poussé comme par magie au milieu de la plaine. On pouvait d'en haut admirer la vue, avec les villages paysans parsemant de ci de là le vert bien vif des jeunes rizières. Des bosquets d'arbres, sur des terrains plus secs, abritaient les troupeaux de la chaleur du soleil d'été. 

Il s'étira longuement en baillant. Décidément, il avait la belle vie depuis quelques jours. Cette région semblait étonnement épargnée par le climat guerrier et sanguinaire qui s'étendait sur tout le pays. Et il n'avait pas croisé encore un seul voleur ni bandit de grands chemins. 

Il résidait dans la mansion d'un vendeur de saké, qui le faisait payer un peu cher, mais ma foi, ses filles étaient bien mignonnes. La nourriture était bonne, et la chambre spacieuse avec un lit confortable. 

Mayu se releva. Il épousseta sa robe, repris son bâton et sourit au ciel bleu. Il soupira de bien-être.

_C'est presque trop beau pour être vr…_

Un cri retentit dans l'air, suivi par d'autres juste après. Mayu tourna vivement la tête en direction du village le plus proche, au pied de la colline. Sa vue perçante lui permit d'apercevoir des formes se ruer vers la place du village, d'où des bruits de sabres s'entrechoquant et de derniers râles s'élevaient. Derrière les maisons se regroupaient d'autres formes, qui semblaient apeurées. Probablement les femmes et les enfants.

Sans plus attendre, Mayu partit en courant vers le village. Il avait les pupilles dilatées et les yeux grand ouverts. Son esprit ne fonctionnait plus. Un seul nom emplissait son crâne et tambourinait au même rythme que celui du bourreau annonçant la sentence.

_Kyo._

Mayu ne savait pas qui était ce Kyo, ni pourquoi il le pourchassait. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était pris d'une rage folle dès qu'il pensait à lui, et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il le tue. Il était moine pourtant, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Il avait cette envie, ce désir de vaincre ce dénommé Kyo aux yeux de démons depuis sa naissance. Ce qui fait qu'il ne se posait jamais de question sur ses motivations : il était né avec.  

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la place du village, il découvrit un massacre. Une dizaine de paysans gisaient à terre, morts. Autour d'eux, sept hommes de haute stature, munis de sabres et de couteaux, ricanant méchamment.

_Ce n'est pas Kyo._

L'esprit de Mayu perdit sa fureur, mais pas sa colère. Il était moine, et il ne pouvait rester insensible face à l'injustice et la cruauté. Les voyous venaient de tuer la plupart des chefs de famille du village, laissant les femmes au cœur brisé démunies et les enfants sans père. Mayu trembla.

« Houshi-sama ! Ne vous approchez pas ! Vous allez vous faire tuer ! » cria une femme cachée derrière l'une des maisons. 

A ces mots, les bandits cessèrent de rire et se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Voyez-vous donc ce que nous avons l ! » fit l'un d'eux.

« Un morveux déguisé en moine ! » ajouta un autre.

« Comme il est mignon ! Hey petit, tu veux pas venir faire joujou avec nous ? » se moqua un troisième.

Mayu s'arrêta et les toisa du regard. 

Sept hommes. Ou plutôt, sept bêtes, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Mayu sourit avec mépris.

« Huh… Tu nous cherches, minable ? » demanda l'un des tueurs qui n'avait pas apprécié la petite mimique du jeune moine.

Mayu baissa la tête, riant dans sa barbe.

« Hey ! On te cause ! » hurla le plus petit de la bande.

Le jeune homme releva alors la tête et éclata de rire. Les truands le regardèrent bouche bée, puis leur colère arriva.

« Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser t'en sortir comme ça, tu te trompe ! » décréta à nouveau le plus petit.

Mayu reprit rapidement son sérieux.

« C'est toi le chef ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme.

« Non, c'est moi. » répondit le plus grand et le plus costaud des sept vauriens d'une voix caverneuse.

_Je l'aurais pari_, pensa Mayu.

« Très bien, je commencerai donc par toi. » répondit-il. « Mais avant, j'ai une question à te poser. 

- Ah ouais ? 

- Oui. J'aimerai savoir si tu connais Kyo aux yeux de démons. 

- Huh ? Kyo aux yeux de démons !? »

L'homme partit d'un grand rire.

« T'arrives un peu tard, gamin ! Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus de ce monde ! 

- Vraiment ?

- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

- Et je peux savoir qui l'a tu ? »

A cette question, les sept hommes se regroupèrent, dégainant à nouveau leurs armes et commençant à s'approcher du jeune moine, l'air menaçant.

« T'as pas une idée ? » demanda le chef en se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure.

_Pathétique_… pensa Mayu.

Le jeune homme se baissa un peu et arma son bâton. Il ferma les yeux et murmura doucement : « Chant des Cieux, Voix de la Nature, entend mes prières et laisse moi ramener en ton sein ces brebis égarées. Que leurs morts soient rapides et leurs cœurs purifiés. Que par ma main s'exprime ton courroux et que la punition tombe. Libère le monde des esprits mauvais et accorde leur ton Pardon. »

Comme toujours après cette invocation, Mayu sentit une légère chaleur envahir son être puis s'évanouir sitôt après. 

Il avait reçu la bénédiction.

Il pouvait tuer sans remords.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard glaça le sang de ses adversaires, qui hésitèrent.

« Il n'est plus temps de reculer. » dit-il. « Votre mort a été annoncée. »

Sur ces mots, le moine sembla disparaître de devant les sept vauriens.

« Mais où est-il pas… »

~~~***~~~

Mayu se réveilla en sueur et tremblant de tout son être.

De nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'il tuait les humains au cœur pourri qui erraient sur cette Terre, le cauchemar était revenu. Il le revoyait, avec ses grands yeux rouges et son attitude arrogante. A chaque fois, il l'affrontait. Et à chaque fois, il perdait. 

Mayu porta une main à sa poitrine pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. 

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la solution. Dans son cauchemar, il ne réussissait jamais à trouver la faille, la petite erreur qui rendrait Kyo vulnérable à ses coups. Et pourtant elle était bien là, elle existait bel et bien. Aucun être au monde n'est parfait, pas même un démon. Il avait forcément un point faible quelque part. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le trouver.

Mayu grinça des dents et se recoucha, énervé. Il devait le retrouver. Il devait se libérer de ce fardeau qui l'empêchait de vivre. 

Il devait coûte que coûte avoir la peau de ce démon, s'il voulait être en paix.

Demain, il reprendrait la route.

Il le retrouverait, c'était certain. Leurs routes avaient été tracées pour se croiser. Ils devaient finir par s'affronter. Son destin ne pouvait se démentir.

Mayu se tourna sur le côté, attrapa son bâton posé à côté de sa couche et le serra contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et jura de réussir à tuer le démon aux yeux rouges.

A ce moment-là, le bâton luisit d'une faible lueur blanche.

A suivre…

Dancelune, 17 Mars 2004.   


	2. antithese chap 1

Auteur : Dancelune

Email : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Kyo appartient au mangaka Akimine Kamijyo… L'a bien de la chance.

Genre : épique, romantique… je sais pas trop encore.

Remarque 1 : j'en suis au quatrième tome ^^ Et plutôt que de mieux connaître Kyo / Kyoshiro, ch'uis encore plus embrouillée ! Mais bon, faut pas se fier aux apparences d'après ce que je vois ^____^.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review Shunrei :o) Arfff, ouaip y'a des erreurs mais bon, le perso principal il est pas censé connaître Kyo sur le bout des doigts non plus, il va avoir des surprises ^_^.  

**Antithèse**

**Chapitre 1**

Ville de Tokuen.

_Hé bé on peut dire qu'il y a de l'animation ici_, pensa Mayu en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Satanée cheville… et maudit renardeau aussi. Mais c'était de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas tant flâner. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas écrasé, il avait réussi à l'éviter au prix d'une cheville foulée qu'il traînait depuis lors, c'est à dire cinq kilomètres. Cela commençait à l'élancer sérieusement.  

_Mais pourquoi j'ai pas écouté Hagijima-sensei lorsqu'il nous donnait ses cours d'herboristerie ? Pourquoi ?_

Mayu regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait à l'entrée de la ville, en plein milieu de la rue principale et commerçante.

_Bon ! Devrait bien y avoir un pharmacien ici…_

Clopin-clopant et s'aidant de son bâton, Mayu s'avança dans la ville. Le climat était à la gaieté, les gens souriants. 

_Marchand de poissons… Restaurant… Bordel… Marchand de poissons… Mais où il est ce pharmacien ?_

Regardant les enseignes, et donc pas devant lui, Mayu n'entendit qu'un « Atten… ! » avant d'entrer en collision avec ce qui était probablement le dos d'une personne qui marchait à reculons, et qui portait, comble de malchance, une boite en bois aux angles bien aiguisés sur le dos. Mayu sentit un angle d'une dureté déplaisante lui rentrer dans la joue et  venir cogner l'os de sa mâchoire supérieure. En réaction il partit en arrière en levant le pied droit, qui se heurta au mollet de l'homme et qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Sans rien comprendre, Mayu se retrouva sur les fesses, et fut estomaqué la seconde qui suivie, lorsque l'inconnu lui tomba dessus de tout son long. 

- « Kyoshiro !!!! » cria une voix féminine.

Mayu ouvrit les yeux en grands. _Kyo… _Ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent.__

_Kyoshiro_… Il venait de s'exciter pour rien. 

- « Tu pourrais faire attention quand même ! » continua la jeune femme.

- « Hééééé héhéh ! » fit le jeune homme qui écrasait Mayu mais que cela ne semblait pas gêner plus que ça.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te relever ? » demanda la jeune fille en tendant la main à son ami. « Tu es allongé sur un moine ! Tu n'as pas honte ? »

Avec une rapidité fulgurante et inattendue, le jeune homme se releva d'un bond et se retourna vers Mayu, resté allongé à terre, en train de reprendre son souffle.

- « Houshi-sama, vraiment je suis désolé. » fit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il tendit la main à Mayu pour l'aider à se relever. Mayu l'accepta avec grâce. Mais lorsqu'il serra la main du dénommé Kyoshiro, un courant électrique le parcourut. Il sentit ses poils s'hérisser et une bête gronder dans son cœur. Incapable de surmonter l'accès de fureur qui l'envahit d'un coup, Mayu retira vivement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé, ne voulant pas blesser un homme sans raison logique. Il regarda l'inconnu avec de grands yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

Le jeune homme en question – _Kyoshiro_ - était assez grand, probablement plus que lui. Il était brun aux yeux noirs - _pas_ _rouges_ – et avait un air enfantin. Son regard ne trahissait aucune froideur ni traîtrise, aucune méchanceté ni vice. Ce garçon, qui paraissait surpris de la réaction de recul de Mayu, ne pouvait être le légendaire Kyo aux yeux de démons. Pourtant…

- « C'est malin ! Tu l'as terroris ! » fit la voix féminine en se rapprochant.

Mayu vit alors entrer dans son champ de vision une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux clairs, aux formes appétissantes, très attirante. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent un cours instant lorsqu'elle le vit.

- « Houshi-sama, je suis vraiment désolée ! Veuillez pardonner l'impolitesse de mon compagnon. » dit-elle avec une petite voix sucrée.

Mayu avait toujours eu du succès avec les filles, mais c'était une aubaine qu'il plaise à celle-ci. Elle était très belle et ses yeux étaient pétillants de vie. Mayu accepta une nouvelle fois la main tendue, avec une pointe d'anxiété… Rien ne se produisit. Il fronça un instant les sourcils en se relevant. Qu'était donc cette décharge d'électricité qu'il avait ressenti en serrant la main de Kyoshiro ? Ce phénomène étrange et inattendu l'inquiétait. Il grimaça lorsqu'il posa son pied par terre. Sa cheville endolorie venait de prendre un deuxième coup lors de la culbute.

- « Vous avez mal à la cheville ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix concernée.

- « Faite-moi voir ça ! » fit Kyoshiro en poussant sa camarade de côté.

- « Hey ! » râla cette dernière.

- « Je suis pharmacien. » l'informa le jeune homme.

- « Vraiment ? Quelle chance ! J'étais justement en train d'en chercher un. » répondit Mayu avec un sourire.

- « Hmpf ! Je ne sais pas si vous devriez avoir confiance dans les traitements de Kyoshiro ! La plupart sont expérimentales. » renchérit la jeune fille.

- « Heu… »

- « Ne l'écoutez pas, Houshi-sama, Yuya ne raconte que des bêtises. »

- « Comment ? » fit cette dernière en assenant un coup de poing sur la tête de son ami.

- « Ai-lleuh ! Mais pourquoi tu es toujours aussi brutale avec moi ? » se plaignit ce dernier.

- « Ta tête m'appartient, ne l'oublie pas ! Tu n'es en vie que parce que je le veux bien ! » s'écria Yuya.

Mayu tiqua.

- « Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. » répondit nonchalamment son compagnon.

Nouveau coup à la tête pour Kyoshiro. Mayu, sans s'en rendre compte, s'amusait tellement à les regarder se chamailler qu'il en oublia momentanément sa blessure. Quand soudain, un froid intense s'abattit sur sa cheville. Il regarda étonné Kyoshiro en train de lui appliquer un baume et le masser. _C'est dingue ! Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il sortait ses médicaments pendant qu'il se chamaillait avec heu… Yuya_.

- « C'est à base de quoi ? » demanda Mayu, intéressé.

- « C'est à base de camomille, ortie et argile verte. »

_Hmm, il a l'air de savoir de quoi il parle…_

- « En tout cas merci, ça soulage. »

- « Mais de rien ! D'autant plus que j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose. » s'excusa Kyoshiro.

- « Baka ! » fit Yuya en le frappant une troisième fois.

- « Mais-heu ! » fit le grand brun en se frottant son crâne endolori.

_Il faut que je sache, ça m'intrigue trop…_

- « Melle Yuya, j'ai une question. » fit Mayu.

- « Huh ? Oui Houshi-sama ? »

- « Pourquoi dite-vous que la tête de Kyoshiro vous appartient ? »

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent cois un instant, puis se regardèrent, gênés. Cela mit le doute dans l'esprit de Mayu, qui fixa Kyoshiro non seulement avec ses yeux, mais aussi avec ses quatre autres sens.

Malgré l'apparence joviale du garçon, le jeune moine était troublé. Ce jeune homme au kimono un peu élimé, apparemment doux comme un agneau, dégageait une aura de puissance impressionnante. Mais pas maléfique, comme cela devrait être le cas pour Kyo aux yeux de démons. Cependant… pourquoi avait-il eut cette terrible sensation lors du toucher de sa main ? Comme s'il avait touché un cœur de glace… 

- « Hmm ! Bien bien bien ! Je pense qu'il faut que je me présente ! Je m'appelle Yuya Shiina, aussi connue sous le nom de « celle qui se trouve partout sur la route de Tokai » ! » répondit fièrement la jeune fille.

Mayu la regarda, hébété. _Devrais-je avoir entendu parler d'elle ?_

Devant l'incompréhension flagrante de son interlocuteur, Yuya soupira.

- « Je suis une chasseuse de prime renommée, et j'ai attrapé Kyoshiro, sa récompense est à moi ! »

- « Ah… Et… Heu… Il vaut cher ? » demanda Mayu, ne trouvant rien de spirituel à dire.

- « 100 mon ! »

- « H » laissa échapper Mayu.

_Mais… C'est ridicule comme somme d'argent !!_ se dit-il.

- « Et… Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'allez pas le livrer à la garde du coin ? »

- « C'est évident ! Il est bien plus utile comme porte-bagages ! »

Yuya montra du doigt un impressionnant tas de valises et baluchons.

- « Je vois. » fit Mayu.

_Elle est amoureuse… Mais elle ne le reconnaîtra jamais… Les filles alors ! Dommage, elle est tout à fait à mon goût. _

- « Elle me martyrise. » se lamenta Kyoshiro. « Tu devrais pouvoir te relever maintenant. » dit-il à Mayu après s'être relevé et en lui retendant la main.

Mayu regarda sa cheville sceptiquement, puis la main tendue avec encore plus de réticence. Mais il n'avait aucun argument valable pour ne pas accepter l'aide de Kyoshiro, alors il tendit aussi sa main à contre-cœur. Etonnement, aucun reflux maléfique ne vint le secouer cette fois-ci. Il s'appuya sur sa jambe valide pour se relever, puis posa fermement sa jambe blessée sur le sol. Il fut surpris de constater que cela ne lui faisait plus mal de s'appuyer dessus. _C'est impossible ! Un baume ne peut pas agir aussi vite ! C'est incroyable._

- « Vous n'êtes pas pharmacien, vous êtes un magicien ! Je ne ressens déjà plus aucune douleur. »

- « Hé hé hé. Mes secrets maisons sont infaillibles. » 

- « C'est ça ouais. » commenta Yuya. « Houshi-sama ! Pour nous faire pardonner, accepteriez-vous de déjeuner avec nous ? »

- « Heu… »

- « C'est qu'on a pas souvent l'occasion de partager nos repas avec des amis, cela nous ferait très plaisir de vous avoir avec nous ! » continua la jeune fille avec véhémence.

- « Et après on pourra aller au bordel ! » ajouta Kyoshiro avec un grand sourire.

Sa bosse sur le crâne le relança dans les secondes qui suivirent.

- « Ce n'est pas une proposition à faire à un moine, espèce de malappris ! » s'offusqua la jeune femme.

Mayu rit.

- « J'accepte pour le déjeuner ! Pour le bordel, on verra ça un peu plus tard. »

- « Tu vois qu'il est pas contre ! » affirma Kyoshiro avec un air de vainqueur.

Voyant venir le coup, il esquiva cette fois-ci.

- « Hop l ! Hé hé h… »

Il venait d'oublier que Yuya avait aussi un bras gauche qui pouvait frapper fort.

- « Ailleuuuuh ! » geigna Kyoshiro pour la énième fois.

- « Alors Houshi-sama, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez manger ? » fit Yuya en lui attrapant le bras et en se serrant contre lui.

Mayu eut une bouffée de chaleur en sentant la poitrine de la jeune fille pressée contre son bras.

- « Ce que vous voulez. » dit-il en regardant ailleurs, essayant de dissimulé le rouge qui venait de lui monter aux joues.

- « Des ramens ça vous va ? »

- « C'est parfait. Mais…» 

Mayu se retourna, sur le point de défendre Kyoshiro resté seul pour porter tous les bagages, lorsqu'il fut arrêté net par l'expression de ce dernier. En une petite seconde, Mayu eut le temps de se rendre compte du regard sérieux et imposant de Kyoshiro, adressé à une bande de cinq badauds à l'allure belliqueuse et au regard mauvais. Les cinq hommes ricanèrent en passant à la hauteur de Kyoshiro et en le défiant du regard. Ce dernier ne dit rien, et la seconde d'après, il retrouva son masque de jeune homme insouciant et heureux de vivre.

Mayu fronça les sourcils. Ce Kyoshiro n'était pas ordinaire. Il serait bon qu'il reste en sa compagnie un petit moment, histoire d'éclaircir les mystères qui semblait entourer le soi-disant pharmacien.

- « Laissez, laissez ! Kyoshiro a l'habitude ! … Tu viens Kyoshiro !!! » cria Yuya au garçon resté en retrait.

- « J'arrive ! » répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le bâton de Mayu luisit d'une faible lueur blanche, qui passa inaperçue dans la clarté du jour. Le cœur du jeune moine se glaça un bref instant.

_Oui… Je vais rester avec eux quelques temps…_

A suivre…

Dancelune, 25 avril 2004.


	3. antithese chap 2

Auteur : Dancelune

Email : karrakolnyahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Kyo et Yuya appartiennent au mangaka Akimine Kamijyo… L'a bien de la chance.

Genre : épique, romantique… je sais pas trop encore.

Remarque 1 : bon ben j'ai bien avancé dans la lecture des SDK, j'en suis au 15… Et je dois dire que ça ne va pas me faciliter la tâche si je veux bien coller au personnage de Kyo / Kyoshiro !!!! Mais bon, ça doit être faisable

**Antithèse**

**Chapitre 2**

- « Je suis repu ! » s'exclama Mayu en sortant du restaurant.

- « Pareil ! J'ai trop mang ! J'ai dû prendre deux tours de taille ! » se lamenta Yuya.

- « Ah ouais ? » fit Kyoshiro en tâtant les hanches de la jeune fille.

- « Hiiiiiiii ! Tu veux mourir jeune ? » demanda Yuya en se retournant plus vite que son ombre et en assenant une gifle monumental à Kyoshiro.

- « Je suis un opprimé. » se plaignit ce dernier en portant une main à sa joue rougie qui l'élançait.

Mayu se mit à rire. Ces deux là était un festival permanent. Il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer avec eux.

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien durant le repas, comme des jeunes gens ordinaires. Ils s'étaient amusés des mésaventures de Kyoshiro et Yuya. Mayu les avait bien fait rire avec ses gaffes commises lors de son apprentissages pour être moine.

- « Tu prends combien poulette ? » demanda soudain une voix masculine.

Yuya se retourna vivement, Kyoshiro et Mayu tournèrent la tête de concert. C'était l'un des cinq badaux à l'allure suspicieuse qui s'étaient moqués de Kyoshiro en le dépassant tout à l'heure.

A la grande surprise du jeune moine, Yuya ne montra aucune peur.

- « Je suis biiiiiiiien trop chère pour toi ! » fit-elle en accompagnant ses dires d'un geste de la main signifiant à l'importun de passer son chemin.

Elle se retourna vers Mayu et Kyoshiro lorsque l'homme l'attrapa par la taille et l'amena à lui.

- « Heyyyy ! »

Kyoshiro posa sa boite de médicaments à terre. Mayu sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il aperçut le symbole du Ying et du Yang sur le kimono du jeune homme.

_L'emblème de la tribu des Mibu !_

Il en oublia momentanément le reste.

- « Trop chère pour moi ? Mais tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te payer ? » dit l'homme épais en posant une main sur la poitrine de Yuya.

- « Tu vas me lâcher sale pervers ! » fit la jeune femme en se débattant.

- « J'en veux aussi ! » fit l'un des compagnons de route du badaux en s'approchant, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- « Lâche l ! » fit Kyoshiro en fixant la brute.

Mayu s'aperçut alors que Kyoshiro portait un magnifique sabre Muramasa dans le dos.

Incroyable ! Comment cela se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant ? Même quand nous nous sommes installés pour manger je ne l'ai pas aperçu. Un tel sabre n'a pu être fabriqué que par le clan Mibu. Mais dans ce cas… Que fait l'un des Mibu à parcourir le pays innocemment ? Est-il en mission ? Pourquoi est-il avec cette fille ? Quels sont leurs liens ?

- « Huh ? » répondit le truant en levant un sourcil pas convaincu.

- « Arrête tout de suite de me tripoter avec tes sales pattes ! » ordonna bien inutilement Yuya.

L'homme n'en fit rien et défia Kyoshiro.

- « Et si je la lâche pas, tu fais quoi ? C'est qu'elle est plutôt appétissante ta copine… » termina-t-il avec un sourire méchant.

- « Ecoute. Je comprends ta méprise. Mais mon amie n'est pas une prostituée. » expliqua Kyoshiro.

- « Quoi ?! » s'indigna Yuya.

- « Pourquoi chercher les ennuis plutôt que d'admettre l'erreur ? Il y a plein de jolies filles dans cette ville, tu trouveras ton bonheur à coup sûr. »

Mayu fut surpris.

Pourquoi essaye-t-il de parlementer ? Si c'est un Mibu, il est forcément beaucoup plus fort qu'eux ! Les Mibu ont maîtrisé quasiment toutes les forces qui remplissent ce monde. Pourquoi Kyoshiro n'est-il pas plus agressif ? C'est son amie à qui ces brutes sont en train de s'en prendre.

- « Si tu tiens tant que ça à ta copine, c'est qu'elle doit être bonne au lit ! A moins qu'elle ne soit pucelle, hé hé hé. »

Kyoshiro ne répondit rien mais il ferma les poings.

- « Mais tu vas me lâcher sale brute ! » s'indigna Yuya qui commençait à paniquer.

_Pourquoi il ne fait rien ? Yuya est en danger ! Il en a conscience au moins ?_

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre avec vous. On ne se connaît pas, il n'y a pas de raison à cette querelle. »

Mais il est stupide ou quoi ? A moins qu'il ne soit qu'un lâche ? Dans ce cas, je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

- « Mais pourquoi faudrait-il une raison à une querelle ? » nargua le chef de la bande. « Tu n'as jamais essayé de violer une femme ? C'est un pur bonheur pourtant. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire tout de suite ! Soit tu te joins à nous, soit tu nous laisse gentiment faire mumuse avec la fille… A moins que tu ne souhaites mourir ? »

Les acolytes du pseudo-samouraï éclatèrent de rire et se frottèrent les mains, s'excitant à l'avance du petit moment de plaisir qu'ils allaient passer.

- « Espèce de crétin ! Si tu continues il va arriver et te réduire en morceaux ! » hurla Yuya au visage ingrat de son attaquant.

_Il ?_ s'interrogea Mayu.

L'homme attrapa Yuya par les cheveux et lui tira brutalement la tête en arrière.

- « Kya ! »

- « C'est qui que tu traites de crétin ? »

Le sang de Mayu ne fit qu'un tour. L'oppression des plus faibles le révoltait.

- « Ca suffit maintenant ! » lança-t-il alors que Kyoshiro allait répliquer.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, étonné.

Le jeune moine s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'agresseur qui tenait Yuya en otage.

- « Houshi-sama ! Ne vous approchez pas ! Il est dangereux ! » cria la jeune fille.

Mayu sentit son cœur s'émouvoir du courage de Yuya.

- « Houshi-sama ! » parodia l'homme sans cervelle se donnant une voix de femme. « Tu veux jouer aussi avec nous ? Ah ah ah ah ah ! »

Mayu s'approcha sans crainte à moins d'un mètre de l'homme qui tenait toujours Yuya. Cette dernière ne gesticulait plus. Elle regardait le moine avec interrogation. Mayu resta planté devant eux en fixant le bandit droit dans les yeux, puis il baissa la tête. L'homme tiqua.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton énervé.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Mayu appuya le bout de son baton sur le front de son ennemi.

- « Tu parles trop. »

Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, Yuya eut la surprise de sentir le bras de son agresseur se détendre. Elle se débattit un peu et put facilement s'échapper des bras effrayant de l'homme. Elle contourna Mayu et alla rapidement se placer à côté de Kyoshiro. Elle lui agrippa le bras.

- « Qu'est-ce… »

Elle ne finit pas sa question, se rendant compte que Kyoshiro était absorbé tout entier par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Yuya tourna la tête et vit Mayu de dos, un bras levé, le bout de son bâton pausé sur le front de leur ennemi qui semblait tétanisé.

D'où ils étaient ils n'entendirent rien de ce que prononça Mayu. Ils virent seulement le bout de son bâton étinceler légèrement avant que le prêtre ne le retire du front de son attaquant. L'homme tomba à genoux par terre et porta ses mains à sa gorge.

- « Tu as choisi toi-même ta punition. » sermona Mayu. « Considère-toi heureux d'être toujours en vie. »

L'homme avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Aucun son ne sortait.

- « Chef ? » demanda l'un de ses acolytes. « Chef ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? Chef ? »

- « Chef ? » cria un autre.

- « Vous voulez mourir ? » demanda l'un des hommes en sortant son sabre, vite imité par ses collègues.

Le regard confiant et énervé de Mayu les dissuada d'en dire plus. Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs sabres, attrapèrent leur chef et déguerpirent rapidement.

Mayu se retourna vers Kyoshiro et Yuya. Ces derniers l'observaient. Le regard de Yuya était innocent et incrédule. Celui de Kyoshiro était sérieux et hostile.

Yuya fut la première à réagir.

- « Houshi-sama ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! Sans vous je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu m'en sortir ! » fit-elle en se dirigeant vers Mayu et en lui agrippant le bras, se collant à lui.

Le jeune prêtre réussit à détourner son regard de celui de Kyoshiro et à lui sourire.

- « Ce n'est rien. Il a bien fallu que j'agisse, vu que votre ami n'a rien fait ! » reprocha-t-il en fixant à nouveau Kyoshiro.

- « Ne lui en voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas. » murmura Yuya.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Mayu, excité il ne savait pourquoi.

- « Parce que… »

- « Yuya ! On a de la route à faire, il faudrait songer à partir. »

- « Hein ? … Oui tu as raison ! Houshi-sama, j'ai été enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

- « Moi de même. » répondit Mayu.

Qu'était-elle sur le point de me dire qu'il ne fallait pas que je sache ? Décidément tu es bien mystérieux Kyoshiro.

Le jeune homme en question s'approcha avec un air jovial.

- « Ca a été un plaisir ! Et encore désolé pour votre chute de toute à l'heure ! » fit-il en tendant la main.

Mayu cacha sa suspicion derrière un sourire.

- « On se reverra peut-être un jour ! » dit-il en serrant la main du jeune homme.

A nouveau, une onde électrique le parcourut des pieds à la tête. Il sentit son bâton tressauter. Il faillit porter une main à son cœur mais se retint de justesse. Ces étrangers ne devaient pas s'apercevoir de son trouble.

Kyoshiro le scrutait intensément, semblant guetter sa réaction.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

- « Si vous allez du côté de Kyoto, faites-nous signe ! » lança Yuya en retournant vers ses bagages.

- « Je n'y manquerai pas ! » répondit Mayu en faisant un signe de la main et en essayant de cacher son tumulte intérieur.

Kyoshiro jeta un dernier coup d'œil inquisiteur à Mayu avant de suivre Yuya, embarquant au passage tous les bagages de la jeune fille et sa boite à pharmacie. Ils disparurent rapidement de la vue de Mayu.

Que s'est-il pass ? Qui est ce Kyoshiro ? Comment se fait-il qu'il arbore les emblêmes de la tribu des Mibu et qu'il se promène impunément avec un sabre qui pourrait découper un bœuf en deux en un seul coup ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des frissons rien qu'en repensant à notre poignée de mains ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est réellement bon ou bien s'il joue un double-jeu.

La route de Kyoto… Je vais peut-être l'emprunter moi aussi… Quelque chose me dit que ce Kyoshiro a un lien avec l'individu que je recherche. Je ne vois pas comment, mais mes intuitions s'avèrent souvent justes.

Mayu soupira devant sa confusion. Il décida de prendre la route de Kyoto en faisant un petit détour par le village de Kagako, réputé pour ses sources d'eau chaude et ses bains.

Mayu marchait paisiblement depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'il se sentit épié. Il continua sa route comme si de rien n'était, tous ses sens en alerte. Il avait désormais l'impression d'être suivi. Il fit quelques pas de plus puis se retourna brusquement, son bâton en avant.

Il n'y avait rien.

Il soupira et rit de sa propre froussardise. Il retourna au chemin et s'arrêta vivement, sa gorge se trouvant à quelques centimètres seulement de la lame d'un sabre.

- « Tu ne sais donc pas le reconnaître, toi qui le cherche depuis tant d'années ? » fit une voix masculine et cristalline à son oreille.

_Comment ?_

- « Tu t'es laissé avoir par son déguisement ? »

_Son déguisement ? Mais que…_

- « Aurais-tu oublié pourquoi tu es n ? »

_Quoi ? Mais qui…_

- « Le cœur de Kyoshiro Mibu le garde prisonnier. S'il réussit à s'échapper de ce corps, les ravages seront incommensurables ! »

_Le corps de Kyoshiro… Dans son cœur… ?_

- « Fie toi à ton instinct. Tes méfiances sont toujours fondées. Démasque-le et tue-le ! N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es né. »

_Kyo au yeux de démon se cacherait …dans le cœur de Kyoshiro ? Alors c'est de lui que parlait Yuya lorsqu'elle a dit qu'il risquait d'arriver ?_

- « Retrouve-les et tue-les ! Tu ne dois pas désobéir ! » fit la voix en grondant.

Le bâton de Mayu étincela. Le jeune homme eut un vertige.

Le sabre se retira en laissant juste une trace ensanglantée sur le cou de Mayu.

Le jeune était statufié. Son esprit enrageait.

_Je l'ai rat ! Il était à ma portée, juste devant moi, et je l'ai rat !_

Il hurla de rage et de dépit.

Les retrouver. Je dois les retrouver. Je dois le tuer ! Il le faut ! Kyoshiro Mibu. Alors c'était donc ça, ton secret ? Comment oses-tu arpenter le pays en ayant enfouie en toi une si grande menace ?

Mayu se releva et changea de direction. Il devait aller à Kyoto par la route la plus directe et les retrouver avant qu'un quelconque malheur n'arrive.

Le jeune prêtre prit sans attendre la route du Mont Fauché. Sa détermination était sans limite.

A suivre…

Dancelune, 19 juillet 2004.


End file.
